Tsundere
by Hitomi Shirou
Summary: France is stuck in the rain, but a certain tsundere is not-really-but-actually-very happy to help him out.


**Author Commentary;** De-anon from the kink meme. Basically just me with an excuse to write FrUK porn.

**Title;** Tsundere

**Characters;** France, England

**Pair;** FrUK

**Rating;** M

**Warnings;** Yaoi, smut, swearing

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Hetalia.

Francis glared up at the sky. Rain poured down from the dark grey clouds, drenching London in heavens tears. Of course; all last week, when Francis had been home in Paris, the weather reports for England had been sunny and clear, but as soon as Francis had traveled to England for an important meeting, the sky decided to rips it floodgates open and pour it's bounty of water onto the dreary streets of London.

"_And of course, I don't have an umbrella with me. Typical."_ Francis thought, grumbling. He shivered a little and rubbed his arms to create friction. The downpour had been sudden, so Francis had been unprepared; no coat, umbrella, and out in the middle of the street. So now here he was, standing under an overhang, drenched to the bone, and shivering in the cold. And from the look of the sky, the rain wasn't going to let up anytime soon. Francis sighed and looked for the nearest overhang; maybe he could make his way to the hotel by jumping from one overhang to the next.

"Hey!"

Francis turned; standing a few meter away was the very person he'd traveled to England to meet. Arthur had an umbrella in one hand, and an extra coat slung over the other, most likely in Francis's size.

Arthur scowled, "I knew you'd do something stupid and get yourself caught in the rain. Sodding oaf, it took me half an hour to find you."

Francis grinned, "Ah, how kind of you Arthur! I knew that somewhere in the old body of yours you truly cared pour moi."

Arthur blushed, "D-don't misunderstand or anything! It's not as if I like you, it would just be inconvenient if you died of illness."

Francis laughed, "Oh course mon cher, of course. That is why your blushing. You are, as Antonio would say, as red as a tomato."

Arthur growled and threw the coat at Francis, "Shut up and put that on. You're going to catch your death if you stay out here any longer. And I'm not blushing, it's just the cold. My face is flushed from the cold."

Francis chuckled and slid into the coat. Quickly, he trotted over to where Arthur was standing with the umbrella. As soon as Francis was underneath the black barricade from the rain, Arthur started walking toward the hotel, Francis at his side. Within five minutes, they reached the hotel Francis was staying at. When they finally reached his room, Francis shucked of the thick coat and began undressing.

"What on earth are you doing?" Arthur yelled, flattening himself against the closed door.

"Getting out of these soaked clothes." Francis said as his numb fingers stumbled over the small buttons of his shirt, "Or trying to anyway."

Arthur grumbled for a moment, but stalked over and batted Francis's hands away, "Let me, you'll never manage it without my help. Frog."

Francis grinned, "Can't wait to get my clothes off, can you?"

Arthur finished pulling off Francis's shirt and gave him a shove in the chest, "Sod off you bloody prat!"

Francis laughed, even as he stumbled backwards. He watched Arthur fume not two meters from him, an adorable pout on his face. Francis suddenly thought of something and grinned, "Oh mon cher! There are buttons on my trousers, would you mind-"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"My fingers are still too numb, I won't be able to undo it myself, and these pants are soaked. If they stay on any longer, I'll get pneumonia."

" . . . . Fine, you bloody frog."

Francis grinned and stood still while Arthur cautiously walked over to him, wary of his wandering hands. His warm fingers brushed Francis's stomach as he undid both the belt and the button of Francis's pants.

"The last thing I want is to see you naked." Arthur said, "I'm only doing this so I don't have to listen to you whine about being sick."

Francis chuckled and brought his hands around to slip under Arthur's shirt, "You say that mon cher, but we both know that you care about my well-being."

Arthur yelped as cold fingers splayed over his back, "Ah! Let go!"

Francis chuckled and brought Arthur closer to him, "My fingers are cold."

"I can bloody well feel that, thank you very much!"

Francis leaned down and kissed Arthur's neck, "Warm them up for me."

"I'm not a bloody hot water bottle, you oaf!"

Francis ignored the protests and nibbled on Arthur's neck and ear, his hands kneading his back with cold fingers. Arthur whimpered and tried to jerk away from the icy digits, though they were rapidly warming on his skin. As Francis got the feeling back into his hands, he brought them out from underneath Arthur's shirt so he could tug the article of clothing up and off of the slender man in front of him.

Arthur groaned as Francis laid attention to his collarbone and flicked his nipples with the pads of his thumbs. Francis brought a leg between his and Arthur arched against it, grinding his crotch against the intrusive kneecap.

"I'm not doing this because I like you." Arthur moaned as Francis kissed his way back up to his jaw, "It's just that I have needs and you happened to make yourself available. That's all."

"Of course mon cher, of course." Francis said against his lips before crushing them together. He chose not to ruin the moment by pointing out that Arthur was kissing back just as passionately as he was.

After some maneuvering, the two of them found themselves sprawled out on the bed in the bedroom of the suite both of them completely unclothed. Francis ground his hips down against Arthur's erection, which was already straining for attention. Arthur gasped, arching his hips up into Francis. Francis bent down to swallow the pretty noises emitting from Arthur's mouth. Their tongues danced lazily together, no real fight for dominance happening. Francis broke away and licked a trail down the expanse of Arthur's body, stopping to give special attention to the pert pink nipples. Arthur groaned, pushing his cock against Francis's stomach, trying to get him to take the hint. Francis chuckled huskily and shimmied down lower, stopping only once to dip his tongue into Arthur's bellybutton for a moment. Finally, he came face to face with Arthur's flushed cock. Smirking Francis wrapped his lips around the already slick head.

"A-ahh." Arthur moaned, trying not to thrust his hips up and choke the man devouring him.

Stealthily, Francis reached over to the night-stand and snatched the small bottle of hand/body lotion. He uncapped the bottle and spread a liberal amount on is fingers. Swallowing more of Arthur's erection, he quickly, but gently, thrust the first finger into Arthur's entrance.

"Gah!" Arthur yelped, jerking away, but not enough to dislodge the finger or the mouth, "What are you doing!"

Francis pulled away for a moment, "What do you think I'm doing?"

Arthur bristled, "That is _not_ what the English Channel is used for." he growled.

Francis rolled his eyes, "Like it hasn't been used before. Don't you remember the building of the Chunnel?"

Arthur grumbled, but relaxed. Francis grinned and went back to sucking on the leaking cock in front of his face and trusting his finger in and out of the tight 'English Channel'. He curled his finger and revelled in the shocked gasp and following pleasured moan from his partner. He wiggled his finger again and smiled around 'Big Ben' as he found that spot that made Arthur cry out in pleasure. He pressed another finger in and began stretching the tight passage. Arthur groaned and attempted to press his hips up into that divine mouth and down onto those delicious fingers at the same time.

"I'm ready you areshole. Stop treating me like a virgin and screw me already." Arthur said between groans.

Francis rolled his eyes, but complied and withdrew from Arthur's body, causing a displease whine to float up. Francis used the remaining lotion to slick up his own desperately neglected erection and positioned himself. Gently, but firmly, he thrust his hips forward, embedding himself in Arthur's tight heat.

"A~h!" Arthur cried, throwing his arms around Francis's shoulders and digging his finger nails in. Francis hissed, but the sensation only aroused him more.

After waiting a few moments for Arthur to adjust to the intrusion of his most private parts, Francis set a brisk pace, thrusting in and out of the tightness with measured rolls of his hips.

"Oh god." Arthur keened, "Go faster."

Francis chuckled and picked up the pace, one hand gripping Arthur's hip and the other gripping the creamy thigh wrapped around his undulating hips. They sped their pace up until Arthur was all but being slammed into the mattress with each thrust. Arthur keened and cried as his hole was thoroughly used while Francis let out a slew of French as the muscles spasmed around his cock.

"I-I'm going to- Ah!" Arthur cried as his back arched and he spilled himself between their bodies. Francis groaned as Arthur's ass clenched impossible tighter around him, sending him spiralling over the edge as well. Francis slumped to the bed as they both came down from their respective highs, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. After a moment, Francis gently pulled out and rolled to the side, tugging Arthur to rest his head on his chest.

"Ah, that was good, non?" Francis said breathily, nuzzling the top of Arthur's head.

Arthur huffed and looked away, "I've had better." he said, though he was blushing.

Francis rolled his eyes, but grinned all the same. Kiku really had the right idea when classifying Arthur as a _tsundere_; someone who acted like they could care less, or acted like they hated something, but really cared and loved deep down. In Francis's opinion, Arthur Kirkland should be the very definition of tsundere. Not that Francis would say that out loud.

**Author Commentary;** If you're wondering why I didn't do Francis with an accent, it's because I don't feel like going back and changing it. Hope you liked it.


End file.
